Happy Birthday!
by Codebreaker22
Summary: This is just a pointless one-shot/present for my friend! HAPPY BIRTHDAY Hellfirestorm85! Sorry for the cheesy humor.


**Happy Birthday Hellfirestorm85! Hope you like this fic and have a wonderful birthday. By the way YOU ARE NOT OLD! His story is completely pointless and is just a gift for my friend! :)**

**WARNING:FUCKING CURSING**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters!**

"Shhhh! He's coming!" Rouge whispered hushing everyone's excited murmurs and giggles. Everyone squatted in the darkness waiting in silence for the birthday boy to arrive. A click from the lock could be heard signaling somebody would be entering the house.

As the figure opened the door. His body was illuminated from behind making an out line of a hedgehog. Suddenly, the lights flicked on making everyone yell "Surprise!" At the sight of the person at the door all their faces either drooped in disappointment or scrunched in anger.

There at the door was Shadow the hedgehog carrying in both arms plastic cups and disposable plates from the dollar store. Everybody groaned except for Knuckles.

"Sonic why did you dye your fur black? You look like Shadow!" He exclaimed pointing to the black and red hedgehog. In one fluent movement Shadow jabbed Knuckles in the side of his head leaving triple bump on top of his head.

"It is Shadow you dumbass!" Silver laughed. "Ohhhh!" Shadow just glared at both of them before going into the darkened kitchen. He placed the stuff on the counter and kneeled behind the couch. Everyone ready?" Rouge asked. They all nodded being once again engulfed in darkness.

After a few minutes the lock clicked again. Cream flipped on the lights and everyone yelled! "Surprise!" Sonic was startled and could've sworn he would of had a heart attack.

"Sonic!" Both Sally and Amy said at the same time. Both of the girls hugged him at once soon noticing each other. The negative energy surging from the two could be felt throughout the room causing an awkward silence.

"Here you go Sonic!" Sally smiled holding a lightly decorated box toward the surprised hedgehog. Then Amy shoved Sally to the side holding a heavily decorated box to his chest blushing. Sally filled with anger and shoved Amy harder."Sonic dosent want you shitty present he wants MINE!"

"No he only wants MINE!"Amy yelled swing her pico pico hammer out of nowhere. Swiftly, Sally grabbed a bat that happened to be on the floor giving an intimidating growl. "Bitch Please!" Sally barked.

Sally took the first move. With the bat over her head she jumped and swang it around crazily. Amy barely dodged the impact that made a giant hole in the floor. Angered as heck Amy charged toward the squirrel smashing hammer in every direction.

Everyone just watched the childish act play out, each one for them sweat dropping. Sonic tried calming the two lunatics but they were so persistent. Finally after watching 20 full minutes of the fight Rouge stood up not phasing the girls from their battle.

She causually walked in between them recieving a low growl from the insane women. "What the hell do you think your doing?!" Amy yelled in Rouges ear. She didn't flinch from the girls constant ranting. "Yeah! We're in the middle of something here!" Sally said flailing her arms over her head still grasping the bat.

The white bat just calmly sighed and planted her hands on her hips shaking her head in disapproval. Both of the girls were pissed off over the top. They swung their weapons at the bat at the same exact time.

The impacts were easily countered by the Rouge holding the bat and the hammer in mid-swing. "Now is not the rooms for violence you dumbasses!" She yelled. Sally's and Amy's muscles relaxed and their weapons dropped to their sides.

There was an awkward silence until some retarded echidna broke it. "CAAAAAAKKKKEE!" He yelled while running into the kitchen. Everyone shrugged and followed he echidna into the kitchen.

After having mouthfuls of cake and chatting a bit everyone had a full blown party! People scattered the living room dancing there butts off. Or they were lying down on the couch unconscious from drunkenness. Shadow walked up to Silver swaying a little with half lidded eyes. "Sonic my man this is like *burp* the best party ever yeah!" He said wih a slur. "Dude I'm Sonic not Silver!" Silver replied for knocking out on the floor.

**See what I tell you pointless! And once again Happy birthday Hellfirestrorm85!**


End file.
